The Return Of Baron Once Again
The Return Of Baron Once Again is the first episode of Season 16 and the 284th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery One day it was a beautiful day at Kadic in France the sun was shining the birds were chirping and the FBI is now long gone after the huge battle with the zombies and the zombie leader who is now dead for good our heroes AKA The Lyoko Warriors have returned to normal lives at last and they decided to meet up at the lunchroom talking about what happened last year. Jeremy and Aelita were busy showing off the others what they had done to Lyoko while they were busy with the FBI. Odd was shocked to see that they got more upgrades then ever, William asked Jeremy about his upgrade and Jeremy told him that William has the same outfit that he has in Final Round from Season 3 since he was not under XANA's powers anymore. William was shocked but happy at the same time, soon Jeremy got a signal on Lyoko and the others were watching along him and they were what was going on this time. Odd was thinking it was XANA once again but Jeremy didn't believe it was him because the Code: Descendants code made sure XANA was dead for good this time. Shocking our heroes didn't know that it was Baron who was making a special return for revenge on the warriors for XANA's death and the death of the Separatist Leaders death as well. Soon he was taking control of Lyoko by making battle droids and making more battleships for more droids to be made. Jeremy was shocked and told the others that it wasn't XANA who was recreating the battleships that they destroyed it was his minion Baron who came back for revenge on them. Jeremy and the others were shocked to see more and more Droid Control Ships returning and they were creating more and more battle droids then ever. More Droid Control Ships were being made and Jeremy and the others were watching from his computer and they didn't know what to do now. Baron was gonna make sure that Jeremy and the others will die this time as he displayed battle droids on the Lyoko sectors and evening displaying some of XANA's monsters to wait for the Lyoko Warriors for when they come to Sector 5. Baron soon was still working on making more Droid Control Ships coming back and Jeremy and the others knew what they had to do next they had to form their Lyoko Warrior team yet again. Jeremy soon told everyone that after this they will return to normal lives and he will make sure that Baron dies yet again and they will destroy the Droid Control Ships that he is bring back. Jeremy and the others were soon looking at each other and he had declared saying that the Lyoko Warriors are now back and better then ever. Meanwhile Baron was all done and he was ready for the return of the Lyoko Warriors once again, and soon the Lyoko Warriors soon were planning on how to stop Baron this time and kill him once and for all, soon Jim came by and told the gang to go to class. Soon Jeremy Odd Ulrich Yumi Aelita and William soon left Jeremy's room and they decided to go to class for now and then go to fight Baron tomorrow so they can finally return to normal lives at last. The End Trivia